Much More Then A Schoolgirl Crush
by lovefixation
Summary: 17-year old Harry finally has fallen for our favorite redhead, Ginny. One question though....Is Harry To Late? Read To Find Out!
1. Love

_A/n: Ok I'm leaving the InuYasha fan fic world and entering Harry Potter...No This is actucally good. Teen Titans was...no my element. Oh...and This is going to be a looonnnggg fanfic...so far i think i'll have around 38 or 40 chapters. -shrugs- Oh and It's G/H...MY FAVE HP PAIRING...also it has some R/HR ok?_

_Disclamier: If i owned HP, Voldemont would be dead,Harry would still have his parents and a sister and before i start blahing...which i already I...you get the point. I DON'T OWN HP!_

_-------------------_

One early summer morning a young wizard with glasses, raven hair, and emerald eyes laid in his bed staring at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. He smiled as he thought about the day to come. Believe it or not, but it was his first summer he'd ever been happy about. He was finally leaving his aunt, uncle, and pig like cousin. The very people who try as best they can to make his miserable. He absolutely despised them as much as they despised him and everything else that had to do with the wizarding world. Oh well, he didn't ever have to see them again after today. He was 17 and newly graduated out of school, officially an adult and free to do what he pleased. Plus, he was going off to live with his favorite family the Weasleys, until he can get a job and buy his own place atleast. It seemed the Weasleys were always doing everything for him. They were the only family he's ever had. They even risked their lives for him when he was battling the dark lord Voldemort. He cringed at the thought. Even months later, the war still sent shivers down his spine. So many people had dies because of it, because of him. Dumbledore, Hagrid, and even Percy Weasley. He will probably never understand how the Weasley family still loved him after their son/brother died in the war trying to protect him. They keep telling him it's not his fault but he was never sure that was true. He was the cause of this war afterall. He still remembered Percy's last words to him. "Harry, I know you can beat him. Never give up hope." And he listened to Percy's words carefully and followed. Now, thankfully, the war was over and Voldemort was dead

He breathed in and sighed as he bent his leg and tapped his heel against the end of the bed. (Which was too short for him) Since his 5th year at Hogwart's School of Witch Craft and Wizardry he has grown up into a fine young man. He was about 5'11 and his body...Whoa his body! Let's just say years of quidditch and 2 years as quidditch captain has done wonders. As handsome as he maybe his love life was pretty much non-existant. Every girl that ever had an interest in him he always seemed to push away. He always worried for their safetly because back then Voldemort was after him and the people he loved most. Plus he was much too busy studying for N.E.W.T.S and the war's final battle to have a girlfriend. He didn't mind though. No girl since Cho Chang ever caught his eye that way before. Somedays he liked to day dream about the perfect girl to spend the rest of his life with. She'd be fun, kind, understanding, gentle, humerous, playful, smart, and of course beautiful. He figured though that the perfect girl he dreamed about was only 1 out of a million. "POTTER! GET DOWN HERE NOW AND BRING YOUR TRUNK!" yelled his Aunt Petunia Dursley. "Coming" he said. "Ron must be here." he thought as he happily jumped out of bed, grabbing his trunk and his owl, Hedwig's, cage.

He rushed down the stairs with excitement as he dragged the trunk behind him making the clunk clunk clunk sound. When he reached to bottom of the stairs he saw something he wasn't expecting. Instead of his tall freckled best friend, Ron Weasley, he saw the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. She was tall, (about 5'7) thin and curvy, and had long fiery red hair that cascaded over her shoulder and was half pulled back with a clip. She wore a casual Chudley Cannon tee shirt and mini skirt that showed off her long sleek legs with her lovely creme colored skin. Her warm golden brown eyes looked into his as she smiled making him gulp and swallow with nervousness. His face was hot and his heart began to beat faster in his chest. She was an angel. "Hi Harry" she said coming closer to him. He instantly recognized the voice of his good friend Ginny Weasley, but he couldn't seem to match the voice to the body. "Ginny?" he asked just to be sure. "Yeah, I know you were expecting Ron but he went off with Hermione today. mubbles: probably snogging her face off Well, and I just got my apparating liscense so I offered to come get you. Mmmm. It's so good to see you Harry." she said as she jumped and hugged him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He awakwardly held her, hugging her back. "It's good to see you too." he said in an almost inaudible whisper. She heard him though. He smelled her sweet scent of apples and cinnamond and felt the warmth of her body against his. He really didn't want to let her go when she began to pull away. "How have you been?" she asked. "Alright I guess. I love what you've done to your hair." Harry said touching it softly while tucking some behind her ear, trying to act cool. It was so soft and silky under his fingers. "Thanks, but I didn't do anything to it." she said. "You didn't?" "No, I've been looking about the same for awhile now." He felt incredibly stupid and blushed. How could he have not noticed a beauty as great as hers before? Well, now that he though about it, he was very busy in the last 2 years conquring Voldemort and saving the world to notice much of anything else. "Did you hear Ron and Hermione are dating?" Ginny asked. "Yeah, they wrote me. It's about time really." "Yeah, Well, now he's staying with Hermione and her parents. So, it'll just be you, me, and my parents. Don't worry. Fred, George, Ron, and Hermione visit all the time so you won't have to put up with me so much. You'd probably get annoyed if that were to happen." she said with a giggle. Her laughter sounded like bells and soft sweet music in his ears. "I could nevr find you annoying Ginny." he said honestly. A small sexy blush reached her cheeks as she said, "Come on, let's get of here." Sh held out her hand for Harry to take. He took it in his larger hand. Her creamy white skin was silky soft. He wondered if the rest of her skin felt just as good as her hand did. Harry smiled as they both apparated with a small pop. This was going to be one interesting summer.

grins Thanks to one of my best friends for helping me come up with this idea!

ok...So whaddya think?

Review To Let Me Know Your Opinion!


	2. Boyfriend!

_A/n: Ingoring the smart alec...i liked my reviews...though they were only two. -- Whatever though...I am almost finished with OoTP and I love it. Alot of Ginny which makes me a happy girl._

_Disclamier: All characters,Hogwarts,etc. belongs to J.K Rowling...Expect the plot...ALL MINE with the HELP OF EMMA AND MIMI_

_-------_

When Harry and Ginny arrived at the kitchen of the Burrow, he immediately smelled the scent of fresh baked bread and muffins. He'll never tire of that smell. The Burrow was his favorite place to be in. Every chair was soft and comfy, there was always a warm fire, every meal here seemed to delicious and full of happiness, and chaos was common. It just had an overall cozy feeling that can only be described as home. Ginny's hand was still clasped onto his when she walked through the kitchen and into the living room. "Hello? Anyone home?" she asked as she gently pulled him along behind her. In the living room was a huge fireplace and infront of it was a wooden coffee table and a couch with a few large arm chairs to the side. Guess who was on the couch. None other than Ron and Hermione devouring each other's lips in a vigorous snog-fest. "Honestly Harry, look at them. Completely sick isn't it?" Ginny whispered. "Guys get a room!" she yelled at them as she let go of his hand. Harry started giggling like mad when Ron and Hermione jumped 2 feet in the air landing together on the floor. Ginny started in on the giggle fit at the sight of Ron's red blushing face. "Stop laughing, it's not funny" he said in defense standing up and helping Hermione up as well. That only encouraged Harry and Ginny's laughter more as they now had to lean against the back of the couch for support. Ginny wiped a tear of laughter from her eye and said, "Well I have to show Harry to his room. Have fun," she said with a giggle.

(Oh and A little FYI...All the fluffiness you see is written by Mimi who is such a hopeless romance...each time i tried to write them...I ended up laughing my head off...-shrugs-)

Harry grabbed his trunk and followed her up the stairs. He couldn't help notice how wonderful her backside was when she walked. Her hips swayed beautifully as she tossed her long smooth hair behind her shoulder. She turned around to face him, "Harry! Have you been paying attention to anything I've said?" "Huh? No, Sorry, My mind must have been somewhere else," he said running a hand through his messy jet black hair. She sighed and said, "It's OK. I was just saying you're going to have Ron's old room." "Oh OK." he said as he pulled out his wand and cast a spell levitating his trunk down the hall. "Oh yeah, I forgot you can do magic now. Do you think you could...um...help me with some homework of mine?" she said with slight embarrassment. "Sure I'd love to," he said smiling. "Great" she said as she walked on down to her room. He followed her as she entered. It seemed to be a pretty cool room with powder blue colored walls and Lacey white curtains covering the windows revealing the sunshine outside lightly. Her bed was quite big with white pillows and powder blue and silver sheets covering it. At the end of her bed was a delicately folded red fleece blanket that looked as soft as the red hair on Ginny's head. To the right of her bed was her desk full of books and parchment and quills. She must have been working hard this first week of summer for her N. E. W. T. S. There was also a vase of red roses on top of one of her books. "Wow! Roses!" she says as she walks over to her desk to admire them. She bends down, closes her eyes and smells the fresh scent. Smiling she reads the card beside it. "Who's it from?" Harry asked curiously while sitting down on a chair. She smiled and said, "From Kevin. He's my boyfriend."

Instantly he felt a pang of jealousy. It made sense though. Just because he didn't realized how beautiful she was until now doesn't mean other guys haven't. He wanted to slap himself silly because of his stupidity. "We should get started," he said with a bit of sadness in his tone. "Of course. Let's start with defense since that's your best subject," she said as she sat down next to him grabbing a book off the desk. They studied and talked together for the whole day. I think it was the first time Harry had ever had fun doing homework. Every half hour or so they'd stop to talk about everything and anything, such as quidditch, Ron and Hermione, future jobs, etc. Even after dinner Harry and Ginny went up to her room to study and talk more. This time she was sitting up against the pillows as Harry sat on a chair by her bed. Nobody talks to me like this anymore," she said as she smiled at him. "What about Kevin? Doesn't he talk to you?" Harry asked. "He doesn't. On dates he talks to me very little. It's like he doesn't pay attention to me anymore. He's to busy playing quidditch for the Magpipes I guess. He very sweet and kind though," she said. "Oh, he plays pro-quidditch. No wonder she likes him," he thought to himself. "Oh, that reminds me. You got a letter from Oliver Wood.'' she said as she digs into her pocket and pulls out a letter. He takes it and reads, "Dear Mr. Potter, I am pleased to say that you have been chosen as a seeker for the Chudley Cannons. Since I know your skill already there will be no need for a trail. If you except my offer I do expect you to be at practice at 7:30am sharp. If you refuse, don't come and I'll get the picture. I do hope you except though. A seeker like you will make my first year being captain a breeze. Thank you very much. Sincerely Oliver Wood."

Harry's mouth dropped as he reread the letter again. He couldn't believe it. Pro-quidditch was a dream of his. No question to weather he was going to except or not. "Well, what does it say?" Ginny asked eagerly. "I'm going to be seeker for the Cudley Cannons," he said in a dazed voice. "Oh Merlin! Harry that's amazing," she said as she wrapped him in a hug. "Ron is going to freak." She said. "Yeah" he said still trying to comprehend it. He was going to be seeker for the Chudley Cannons. What if he wasn't good enough. What if he can't catch the snitch on the first day? What if he makes a fool of himself. As if reading his mind she said, "Don't worry Harry. You're a brilliant seeker and you'll be fine." She gave him a gentle pat on the shoulder for reassurance. They continued late into the night studying until Ginny quietly drifted off to sleep with a book still in her hands. Harry gently took the book and closed it as he then watched her sleep. Her head was turned to the side as her hair fanned out on her pillow in a fiery halo. She looked so carefree, peaceful, and lovely. He took the blanket from the end of her bed and draped it over her bare legs. "Good night Ginny," he whispered as he bent down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. He pulled away quickly realizing what he just did. he touched his lips to where he could still feel a tingle of warmth from where her soft lips touched his. It only lasted for a short moment but it was by far the best kiss he's ever had. He looked down again on her sleeping form. A small smile crept onto her face. He smiled and slowly walked out of her room.

* * *

I already have an idea that will make you all hate kevin..though you haven't meet him yet...shrugs again. Merlin...Their first kiss! Some might be thinking it's to early,but it was to hard to pass up.

**Review Button: C'mon You know you wanna review...the story is getting juicy!**


	3. Locked In The Bathroom and Naked?

A/n: Thanks to Jo for personally emailing me to tell me that she liked my story and wanted me to cont. I wasn't gonna stop...I'm just lazy...IT'S SUMMER CAN YOU BLAME ME!

**Disclamier: I don't own HP altough I own an Adorable Hp plushie...**

"this means talking"

'this means thinking/reliving a dream'

**--------------------------**

Ginnys POV Sunlight poured through the lace covered windows of Ginnys room causing her to stir and wake from her wonderful dream. It was a dream about her first love. Coincidentally, her first love was the young man in the room right down the hall from hers. She sat up and stretched her arms above her head, yawning. She then closed her eyes and started to get lost in the memories of the dream she secretly wished was reality.

'The handsome Harry Potter had been waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs of the Burrow when she came home one night. A single red rose was in his hand. He gave it to her as she started to get hypnotized by his glistening emerald eyes. He then swept her off her feet and took her to her room, carrying her bride style. All she could do was feel his ever-comforting warmth radiating from him and surrounding her. She wanted to be in his arms forever. When they reached her room he gently placed her on the feather soft bed and laid down next to her. He looked at her lovingly as his hand began to sneak up her leg resting on her bare thigh, making her shiver involuntarily. He came closer to her as she laid back on her pillow. Harry then closed in the distance between them as their lips met in a sensuous, and fiery kiss.'

She then opened her eyes, returning to the present state of her room, and shook her head, attempting to lose those improper thoughts. 'No. I cant think of Harry like that. Hes my friend and nothing more. Plus, I have a boyfriend.' She thought to herself. She touched her lips with her fingers. The dream kiss felt so real. It left her with slight longing for a real kiss from Harry. But she quickly erased that thought too as she got up to get dressed for breakfast.

Harrys POV Harry woke up the next morning early for his 1st day of pro. quidditch practice. (even though he didnt really feel like getting up, it was the best sleep hed had in months, not one nightmare) At the moment he was in the kitchen with Mrs. Weasley as she attempted to stuff him with so much food hed be fat and plump by summers end. "Go on Harry. Eat up. You need your strength today. Plus, youre way too skinny" , she said as she slipped some more eggs from her skillet to his plate. "Thank you Mrs. Weasley, but really Im stuffed." Harry said as he rubbed his stomach to make his point. He really was full. Just then he heard faint footsteps tracking down the stairs behind him. He turned around and met the gaze of none other than Ginny. (who would have guessed? mock surprise) "Mornin Mum. Mornin Harry", she said happily as she sat down next to him, awaiting her breakfast.

It was amazing. She seemed very much awakeat 7:30 am during the summer and she didnt seem the least bit drowsy. That ever rarely happens to a 16 year old. "Harry, What are you staring at?" she said to him. He didnt even realize he had been staring at her. "OhUmNothing", he said quickly. "Really? she said in one of those I-dont really-believe-you kind of looks. "Well, you seem awfully happy today, thats all", he said smiling at her.

"Why wouldnt I be? Ive got my very good friend staying over for the entire summer and I have a date with Kevin tonight." She said as Mrs. Weasley began to load eggs onto her plate. "Bugger!" he mumbled to himself. "Whats that Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Nothing. Id best be getting off. You know how Wood is", he said in his best casual voice, not to look slightly hurt. "Ok, bye Harry", Ginny said as he grabbed his Firebolt from the closet. Mrs. Weasley threw out a "Be safe!" before he said his good byes and apparated the Chudley Cannons practice field.

When he arrived, he stood next to his teammates so that they could all have a famous pep talk from Oliver Wood. Harry felt small, venerable, inexperienced, and young standing next to his teammates but they all seemed very nice when they introduced each other. They didnt even stare at his scar that long. Oliver then began to speak. "Quidditch is no longer a silly game. It is now what you get out of bed for everyday. Its your life. Its what brings food to your table and I expect each and every one of you to play like your life is on the line. Dedication is what I want and if you dont show it then youll be out of here faster than a speeding snitch."

Harry was then wondering why he wanted to be on a team with Oliver as the captain again. Wood took in a deep breath and continued on with his speech. "I know the Cannons have not had their best season last year, but hopefully, with me being your captain well succeed. Now show me what you can do." He blew his whistle and took to the air towards the goal posts.

After practice, Harry slumped back to the Burrow. His muscles ached, his back hurt, he was dirty, and he was exhausted. Wood pushed them so hard and it was only their 1st practice. He would hate to see a practice before a match. After he took off his shoes and socks, he slowly made his way upstairs to take a nice, hot, long shower. When he made it to the bathroom he quietly shut the door and tugged his sweaty shirt over his head, throwing it in a heap in the corner of the room. He turned on the hot water of shower and let the steam fill the room. He quickly undid his pants and slipped it down his hips and legs, pulling his boxers down with them.(fans drooling girls)

He put his glassed next to the sink as he stepped into the shower. For a long time all he could do was stand there as the water sprayed against his body, beading against his skin. It felt really good. 'No wonder girls spend forever in the bathroom', he thought as he began to lather himself with soap. As all the foam was being rinsed off his body he turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Suddenly he saw the doorknob of the bathroom turn and quickly the door opened. "Oh Merlin Harry! Im so sorry!" Ginny said as she stared opened mouthed as him in all of his glory. (shakes head because of that paragraph this stories rating is going up!)

She quickly turned around and hit her head on the door, slamming it shut. "OW!" She rattled the knob trying to get it opened. It was then he realized that she was only dressed with a towel wrapped around her. 'Cover yourself fool' said his inner conscience. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist while Ginny continued to struggle. "Urgh! It wont budge!" she said as she gave up. Harry put on his glasses and went over and tried himself. Shes right it wouldnt move. "Why wont it open?" he asked. "It must be the last time Fred and George were here. They put a spell on this door locking it from the inside. Alohamora wont work". (Why did they put a spell like that on the door? Its a long story you dont want to know.) She sat on the floor in defeat. "I guess well have to wait until someone comes", he said as he sat down next to her. It was a safe distance in his opinion. They were silent for a while. Ginny seemed to be thinking of something to say. Truly, he didnt know what to say himself. Its not like hes ever been locked in the bathroom half naked with a half naked girl before. (You Better not POTTER!)

Finally, she broke the silence. "Im sorry I walked in on you. I really should have knocked", she said staring at the ground blushing. "Its ok. Its just skin and I heard Weasleys never knock anyway." " Thats true. I guess Ill just have to be late with my date. Oh well, he'll get over it", she said as she sighed. "Great were back to silence", he mumbled. "What?" " Nothing No really." "What?" He thought quickly and said, "I was just cursing Wood cause he pushed us so hard today. I must have jumped off my broom 5 times trying to catch the snitch. Yeah I can tell cause you have a bruise on your shoulder. I do?" " Yeah, right there", she said as she poked it. "Ow! That hurt", he said as he rubbed at the spot. "Sorry. Does this make it better?" she said as she leaned down and kissed the spot. She immediately blushed furiously making her look completely adorable. He touched the spot lightly as the warmth of the kiss tingled through his skin. She was so close to him now. All he had to do was turn his head, tilt it, and lean in slightly and their lips would meet." Yes, in fact it does feel better", he said giving her a smile.

That made her blush even more and turned away saying, "Glad I could help". He wanted to kiss her soft cheek for a thank you so he leaned in behind her to do so. But suddenly the door swung open. "Whats going on?" said one of George Weasley. Both Harry and Ginny stood up and Ginny said, "Nothing. You idiots locked us in" She looked at her watch and said, "Good I still have time to get to Kevin." She ran to her room and shut the door. Harry grabbed his clothes and began to walk to his room. "Harry do we need to give you a lesson on the birds and the bees?" Fred said following him. Harry blushed and said," No! Now if you dont mind Id like to get dressed." He shut the door forcefully but he could still here Fred and Georges snickers from behind it.

----------------------

-grins- I can say for sure that I will have a chapter where Fred and Geogre are explaining the "birds and the bees"

My dad "tried" to give my brother that talk but ended up getting him drunk on rootbeer (about 49 glasses can do that...) It was Hilarous!


End file.
